


Thousand knives

by CrimsonDream



Series: 你是浪子别泊岸 [1]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:41:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26260561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonDream/pseuds/CrimsonDream
Summary: 黑帮AU。-省队2015。
Relationships: Klaas-Jan Huntelaar/Robin van Persie
Series: 你是浪子别泊岸 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907911
Kudos: 2





	1. Thousand knives

亨特拉尔实在觉得这年头想做好本职工作真是太艰难了。

他蹲在玻璃窗前发呆。啊，家乡。啊，埃因霍温。苯巴比妥浓度超高的母亲河，宽容地流过每一块贫民窟与红灯区。

和一般人的错误观念不一样，黑社会并不好混。不是每个人都能命硬到痛揍伯纳乌诺坎普还能全身而退的。小人物就是小人物。搁亨特拉尔这儿也就是个开车门买咖啡举着伞还代收保护费。

这就和一个足球队差不多，有人带伤也能首发，有人死活就是板凳。归根结底，还是看你和老大铁不铁——铁棍的铁，罗本说，打死也不承认这和里贝里有半点关系。

亨特拉尔年长无知，问过一次。罗本还是不承认，不过打死的那部分倒全给了他。

他倒是难得看见德容，毕竟两个人负责的区域隔得太远。如果不是对方最近在任务中受了点轻伤，满脸血回总部时也难得讨到几天带薪休假。

亨特拉尔实在想找人说上话，扛着一箱酒去了德容家。三巡之后，他终于找到了开口的勇气。

“大师，”他热泪盈眶握住德容的手。后者喝得太多，一下没有躲开。“我需要你！”

“滚！”对方中气十足一脚踹来。“我还有审美！啊，想到还要回去搅合那堆破事就觉得烦。都怪你和Wes，当年一帮人在伯纳乌捅了篓子，你俩被扫地出门发配米兰当了一年邻居。你做卧底太蠢，一年后就被赶了回来。Wes倒好，卧出了感情，卧出了伟大。”德容伸出一个巴掌，在亨特拉尔面前来回翻动。“然后他就开始在我们面前吹穆里尼奥，吹了五年，整整五年。人生有多少个五年啊，生个孩子都能打酱油了。”

“……怪不得他和瑞典人关系还成，”亨特拉尔张着嘴，看起来一如既往有点傻。“我听过伊布拉打电话，他看起来很生气，对那头怒吼瓜迪奥拉，我CNM。”

“瓜鸟就适合彼此祸害，让他俩单独掐去吧。不过说白了，Wes吹谁又关你屁事。”德容上下打量他一遍，“难道你最近要去英国？” 

“不去！”亨特拉尔一下就急了，脸涨得通红。我他妈死也不去！

而大师只是摇头，忍不住用力叹了口气。就这米兰也熏陶不回来的怂样，那谁到底看上了哪？

“总之最后我只好来意大利替你俩擦屁股。你知道隔壁最近新来个了德国人，KNVB要调整对策，好不容易想起发配土耳其的师奶。结果丫不知道在想什么死活不肯回来，最后别别扭扭说蹲在都灵倒是没问题——触景伤情也不带这样的，虽然这么看你俩都一个德行。说吧，克拉斯，今年年会的洗手间里你和罗宾都干了些什么？”

亨特拉尔不说话。

“难道是去年紧急会议的时候？还是更早制度讨论的时候？你的房间里？他的房间里？你的车上？他的车上？医院的VIP病床？会议室的那张长桌？”

亨特拉尔继续不说话。

“总不会从前年就开始的吧？三年前？五年前？天呐不要告诉我是在——”

亨特拉尔还是不说话。

“——不不不不要说，千万不要说，我一点也不想知道到底发生了什么。你，罗宾，你和罗宾，过去的你和过去的罗宾，将来的你和……我说不下去了。”

“没有将来，”亨特拉尔忽然变得非常沮丧。他把头垂进手臂，像所有恋爱中的小青年一样忧郁。“不会有什么将来。”

不过德容完全没有在听。

“我的妈。”大师喃喃自语，自顾自伸手又开了一瓶威士忌。“会梦见这种事，说明我一定喝得不够多。”


	2. Yellow Magic Orchestra

最开始的时候，亨特拉尔还没摸到那个圈子的内核。

他觉得打打杀杀离自己还很远，远到揍人和挨揍就是生活的全部，最惨也不过回家时一瘸一拐，对着镜子想尽办法还是顾不到背后的伤。

而那个时候范佩西已经学会了开枪，学会了怎样伪装，学会了最快速度让一个人消失。这没什么不好，他想。阿尔扬和韦斯都在，三个人两两佩服对方的手腕和心狠，截至去年他们还是KNVB分红最多的前三名。这意味着有钱、地位和敬畏的眼神，很多人会低下头，折下腰，哪怕在心里用力骂娘。

这没什么不好。

就算和亨特拉尔已经睡在一起了，他也是这么想的。本该是这样，直到某一天。

“你怕我么？”

“哈？”

“你怕——算了。”范佩西放开他，居高临下盯着那一张脸。“你回盖尔森基兴吧，反正那里离家近。”

他穿好裤子，转身就走，甩手回到了潮乎乎冷飕飕的那个岛上，连个再见也没留。

还在愣神的人被抛在身后，亨特拉尔眨了眨眼，又眨了眨眼，他蹲在总部一个多月，终于意识到这句话是什么意思。

他只是还在眨眼，停不下来，直至看见端着一杯咖啡出现在门口的人。

太可惜了，那只是范德萨。他从一线上退了下来，把曼切斯特的摊子一股脑都丢给了别人，自己回到总部做起了所谓的顾问，每天闲得一个劲到处乱晃。

亨特拉尔叹了口气，特别老成。

“在我面前，装个屁的老，”埃德温一脚踹在猴屁股上。“你有三十五岁吗？”

“……是还差点。”

埃德温也叹了口气，格外忧愁。年轻，太年轻了。我退休不是为了开导大龄青年恋爱危机的。

但他后来更加忧愁地发现自己的开导一点用都没有。

亨特拉尔特别讨厌这种时候。一个大男人，管不住泪腺像什么话。虽然和范佩西在一起前他是哭过，因为那些顾不到的伤口痛得他几乎要死掉。但不是这样，不是这样外面看起来完完整整，却无法克制在大街上哭得像个软蛋。

可他真的不知道还能怎么办。他的兜里还揣着刚刚多出来的一个小盒子，就在他头脑发热，在半路上多拐了一个多余的弯后。

他毫不怀疑这条街上每一个戒指都比他自己买的贵，那些亮闪闪的，上面镶嵌着红宝石蓝宝石和钻石这种他一辈子也无法欣赏来的金贵圈儿们。不过反正亨特拉尔也没打算成功。

被拒绝就好了，他想。这样他就有理由对自己说很好，亨特拉尔，你已经努力过了，现在可以放弃了，不属于你的东西就不要去想了。

可他对自己说几遍，他就把那个人想几次。


	3. Shinning You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 当年RVP还在他抬的时候，有参加过团队活动：Young Fans #AskManUtd。  
> 挺有趣的，如果还能找到这个视频。

曼切斯特很美。

虽然它有河，但没有海，也没有码头。没有那股腥咸湿腻的气味，即使他发誓见到过落单的海鸥。可亨特拉尔还是觉得曼切斯特很美——仅次于埃因霍温，他想。也许也在阿姆斯特丹后面，或者差不多。

虽然他可能马上就要伤心得永远和这里说再见了。 

-

范佩西是那种不喜欢等待的人，不过有些事急也没用。他那天估计站位不对，被流弹擦到了大腿。上面给他放了一堆假，直接把他踹进了漫长的无所事事里。

在此期间，他一次也没有见过亨特拉尔。

不过那个人总会来的，范佩西想。他难得做一次好人，良心发现愿意给谁一次重新选择的机会。他在内心里划了段很长的期限，虽然结局不外乎只有一种，就是那只猴子想通了，不干了，然后跑来提分手——如果亨特拉尔真的认为他们曾经在一起过的话。

他知道这一天总会来的。就像他早就选好了狙击位，能看见此刻目标正蹲在没有人的家门口徘徊的样子。

小小的女孩子站在旁边，才刚刚到腰间。她咬着棒棒糖，很有气势从下往上仰起了脸。

“叔叔，”这声音脆生生的，将来一定是个美人。不过我有这么老吗，范佩西走神地想。“你不去那边吗？欺负自己喜欢的人是不对的。”

这问题简直有点尴尬。他蹲了下来，和颜悦色，努力摆出最真诚的笑容，至少类似的表情在他睡过的床伴里得到过一致好评。

“那边的叔叔——哥哥，我们不是这样的关系，我不喜欢他，他也并不喜欢我。”

但他没料到对方并不买账。女孩子几乎谴责地看着他，然后非常老成地摇了摇头。

“我才不信。”

那道目光严厉地催促了他一路，直到范佩西走到面前时，依然能感到背后尖锐的刺痛。

亨特拉尔还在发愣，他好像没意识到自己脱口而出了些什么。“你的白头发又多了。”

“谢谢。不要嫉妒，你也会有的。”

他们互相瞪视了好一会，范佩西能辨认出对方鼓足勇气，瞬间认怂，又把心一横，终于豁出去的样子。

这害怕得颤抖又难过到快哭出来的脸，到底是为什么。

“我不会为你下跪的，想都别想！有什么话想说就快说，士可杀不可辱。这东西不要的话你就，你就自己看着办，我不会收回去的。你要丢的话千万别让我看见，也最好别告诉我，我才不会在大街上哭出来什么的……”

这只猴子怎么能说这么多话，太多了，比最烦的那次还烦。

不过算了。

“你买小了。”范佩西很是遗憾地看着还算闪亮的小银圈，在手指上比了一下后又丢回去。“下次叫他们换个大点的，我还以为你身体早就记住了我的尺寸呢。虽然我更倾向一起再去买一对，你的品味真是太糟糕了。”

他笑了起来。刚刚才吃过一次瘪的那个笑容再一次证明了它其实是非常有效的。

它一直都有效。

“——然后你会跪下来的，心甘情愿。我保证，家里的地毯很软。”

亨特拉尔涨红了脸，半晌后终于憋出了一句话：

“你你你做梦！”

FIN.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 关于这个cp的所有敬意献给最开始写这对的我的朋友。  
> 她真好。


End file.
